


【中文翻译】所以他们给你挖了个坟（在你搞的烂摊子上）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Female Harry Potter, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Needs a Hug, but makes more sense if you know it, can be read without knowing ichor, definitely Ichor based, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 本质上是一篇5k字的虐西里斯。:)也许之后会有修改，总是没写出我想要的效果。（如果你看过Ichor系列的话会更好理解一些，但是如果你可以接受这是一个性转！哈莉，而她在故事后面跟西里斯和莱姆斯住在一起了的话，也可以无视。）
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	【中文翻译】所以他们给你挖了个坟（在你搞的烂摊子上）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so they dug your grave (at the mess you made)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240976) by [Nocturnememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnememory/pseuds/Nocturnememory). 



* * *

* * *

西里斯·布莱克

* * *

* * *

有一个女孩的脸对着他。一个缺了牙的女孩，头发扎成两个马尾。

报纸里她的图像没有动，他觉得这很奇怪， _太奇怪了，妈妈看啊——_

沃尔布加朝他讥笑，她的手紧紧抓着他的手腕。 _这是肮脏的东西，西里斯。_

 _但是妈妈_ ，他说着，被她拉走了， _她失踪了。_

女孩的脸沉进入水坑里，在他母亲尖锐的鞋跟底下，她的声音——

_至少，这一个不是。_

他第一次抱着她——

 _不，_ 是在那之前。在婴儿房里，新刷的墙的味道让他的鼻孔灼烧，因为 _我操，莉莉，我们为什么不能直接给墙施法。_

 _但是，我想要好好弄，_ 莉莉说，她的脸上有一条浅蓝色的痕迹，因为性别刻板印象是五十年代祖母们的事情， _而且只是一个名字，妈，詹姆斯和我都很喜欢_ ——而且哈莉·詹姆斯·波特会是一个中性的名字；就像她头发里快干的、以及婴儿房的墙上的蓝色，将会成为一个间于漂亮柔和的蓝色和茁壮的男宝贝蓝色之间的颜色。

西里斯不确定有什么 _好好弄_ 的必要，他想，他们这辈子从没 _做好过_ 什么事。从一个意外到另一个意外，吃了屎的坏笑和让膝盖生节的恶作剧，得意的傻笑和喀拉喀拉的声音，得意的傻笑和讨人厌的笑声——

一个得意傻笑和 _你说有个黑魔王，从没听说过他。_

那么 _好吧_ ，他想，看向莉莉腹部的隆起。

他们被锁在房子里，五个月以来，莱姆斯离开的时间比待在这的时间多；浑身是血地回来。淤青和过于安静和厌恶被碰到。

他们被锁在房子里，唯一能进来的只有黄色的，满是灰尘的太阳光。

就像现在的光线，将莉莉妆点得有些神圣，也有些亵渎。一张太过年轻而不知道该怎么做的小姑娘的画像；一只手放在隆起的肚子上，一只手放在心脏上，听着一个老男人告诉她， _那个孩子，你的孩子——_

_她注定成为比你更伟大的人。_

当他们第一次注册成为傲罗的时候，詹姆斯开玩笑说， _想和我一起干掉一些坏蛋吗，大脚板？_

她骨节分明，膝盖突出，他看到她的第一直觉就是她是个 _伊万斯_ ，但当她咧开嘴角，他的心破碎了，因为她闻起来也像詹姆斯。（起飞，飞到空中，穿着破烂的运动鞋，头发乱糟糟的，笑容像是出自宝丽来里，是他十二年来都没有过的东西。）

他不知道为什么，这不应该，（因为她不像她的父母中的任何一个，不全像。她十三岁，脸上有一个酒窝但是——）但趁她在空中腾飞的时候，他溜进了魁地奇更衣室，把吻部塞到她的储物柜里，他制造出的声音是一声呜咽，在瓷砖地板上弹射的回声越来越可怜。

他第一次抱着她——

不，在那之前还有一瞬，他九岁大，将他弟弟的手握在自己手里，他们的客厅里有一个男人，他们的母亲开门的时候 _微笑_ 着。

他是和西格纳斯舅舅一起来的，贝拉特里克斯透过门缝看着对面的男人，脸上露出某种崇拜的神情。十七岁，脸颊泛红，十七岁，每当那个男人说话的时候都眼神幽暗。

 _西里斯_ ，雷古勒斯在他旁边小声说， _好无聊，我们能上楼去了吗？_ 但是西里斯对他嘘了声，偷偷看着客厅里懒洋洋地躺在家具上的男人（雷古和他甚至不允许 _坐在_ 上面），就好像那是他的东西一样。他头发是黑色的，完美地分开，他的微笑尖锐，露出白牙，咧得大大的，西里斯的家人围绕着他走动，就像他是轴心一般，就像他是系着他们所有人的风铃的中心一般。（他并不能听到全部，只听得到一点，有关血统和麻瓜以及 _尊卑顺序_ 。）

但他的眼睛——

不知为何，西里斯想起了麻瓜报纸上的那个缺了牙的女孩，他心中发寒；这让他将弟弟的手握得更紧了些。

之后在床上，雷古勒斯会在他的被子底下扭动，他会说， _但是西里斯，妈妈说他们无关紧要。_

他第一次抱她的时候，是在医院里，她是那么一小点，美得不真实。莱姆斯在他旁边，从肩膀到大腿贴在一起，他的手指拂过她柔软的脸颊。 _你好，哈莉。_

彼得半藏在莉莉的相机后面，露齿而笑，拍摄照片，詹姆斯捧着莉莉的脸，吻着她满是泪痕的，精疲力竭的，泛着红的温暖脸颊；他的声音很低，轻轻的，没想给他们听到。

他一下就知道了。仅一秒。他的心砰砰的跳着，（以及他身边莱姆斯回音一般的心跳）他知道他可以为她去死。为她杀人。为了保护她的安全他可以不择手段。

_你好，哈莉。_

他十六岁的时候莱姆斯·卢平是一个念想。

或许都没有完全成型。他划下一个个词语，在羊皮纸的边缘草草涂鸦，墨水飞溅的字母从未组合在一起。

莱姆斯·卢平是——

也许念想不是那么准确；一个半成型的思绪，一个睡眼朦胧的眼皮下残存的梦，在变换之中，皮肤贴着皮肤的想象一直残留到早上。

莱姆斯·卢平是 _月亮脸，是掠夺者，是——_

一副吸引着西里斯的目光的肩膀，一头让西里斯想要抓在手中的浅棕色头发，纠扯，扭曲，刮擦底下的头皮。

莱姆斯·卢平是——

一个他不知如何对待的梦。

因为莱姆斯·卢平是他 _最好的朋友_ 。是组成他心脏的四边形的一条边。

他第一次看到她的时候，亲眼看到她的时候，已经过了十二年，而她不过一张照片，不过一个影像，一个被剥夺了名字的女孩。

_大难不死的女孩。_

一张褪了色的新闻照片。但她就在那，她是真实的，不只是一段记忆，一个念想，一个失落了许久的生命，在边缘流着血（不，它爆发，炸裂，迸发成一个 _你为什么背叛他们，西里斯！_ ）

他看了几个小时，几天，几个星期，他不确定。一天早晨带着它醒来，在他黑色的爪子下模糊。

（他曾经也有过另一张，一个一岁大的孩子脸肉嘟嘟的微笑，詹姆斯的手放在她肚子上，让她不动，她吮咬着一个牡鹿玩具，她背后是婴儿房浅蓝色的墙壁，在她头顶上有一个小小的记号。

_哈莉·詹姆斯·波特，十二个月。）_

（西里斯在阿兹卡班的第二年，他想他会为了那张照片杀人。他会为了它杀人。

他甚至并不感到耻辱。）

在他们傲罗训练的第一天，阿拉斯托·穆迪给他们讲了魔杖所指的问题。

他说， _你们准备好为你们拥护的东西去死了吗？_

他说， _你们准备好为你们拥护的东西去杀人了吗？_

而西里斯想到了报纸上的女孩，想到了他母亲的声音，想到她的魔杖所指，想到 _钻心咒_ 的滋味，想到——

想到作为一个十一岁的孩子，知道你讨厌你的家庭，讨厌到想要离开他们。想到站在一顶帽子底下，乞求它把你放到除了那片绿色和黑色海洋以外的任何地方，因为作为一名布莱克意味着作为一名纯血，然而他今生从未有一天感受到纯净过，于是 _求你了，求你不要把我放到那里_ ——

想到坐到一张长凳上，感觉到你也许会吐出来，感觉到你在走前往断头台的最后一步，因为你是一个穿着红色丝绸领带的死定了的男孩，你的母亲会杀了你，她会的，但你 _不能_ ——

一个肘子撞到他，西里斯眨了眨眼，看向他身边的男孩，他不觉得自己呼吸的节奏是对的，他的胃翻滚着，他的胸腔发紧，但是那个男孩碰了碰他的肩膀，说， _詹姆斯，记得吗？在火车上见过？_

阿拉斯托·穆迪问， _你们准备好为你们拥护的东西去死了吗？_

而十五年后，他会看着一个女孩，知道他会为了她杀人，他 _会_ ——

（他会举起魔杖，他会看着彼得乞求，然后他会说 _我宁愿去死！我宁愿死也不会背叛他们_ ——）

但是在那个小屋里，在那一刹那，低头看着魔杖尖端对准了那个哭泣着，乞求着的，曾是他们 _朋友_ 的东西时——哈莉会抬头看着他，莱姆斯的手会搭在他的手上然后他会说：

_一个家，西里斯。你，我，还有哈莉。_

然后。

然后他选择为了她活下去。

她骨节分明，四肢细瘦，她太像他的父母的中间值了，他不知道该哭还是该笑。她看着他，一秒，一瞬间，一次眨眼——她的眼睛里有希望，他说： _如果你愿意……如果不愿意我也理解……但是如果你愿意……在我洗清罪名之后，如果你想要一个不一样的家的话——_

他第二次离开了她，他才仅仅重新拥有她一瞬，数秒，一次眨眼的时间，接着他飞向了黑夜的空中（仍然作为精神错乱的，被追捕的，谋害了 _莉莉和詹姆斯·波特的西里斯·布莱克_ ——）

他把脸贴进手臂里，尖叫着，尖叫着，尖叫着直到心中除了十一岁时放开了他弟弟手，并且永远不能再次抓住的记忆以外一无所有。

（一把泥土洒向空空的墓穴，一个失踪男孩的印记，一句 _你有什么好的，西里斯，本来应该是你，_ 一个他母亲辱骂的声音在他耳边回荡。墓碑上什么也没刻，除了雷古勒斯·阿克特里斯·布莱克之外什么也没有。但是在他手掌中央，在这个最奇异的时间点，西里斯感觉到黏糊糊的汗水，一个缺席的小手和一个声音， _但是西里斯，妈妈说——_ ）

詹姆斯坐在椅子上向后靠，他的四肢瘦长，长得有点过分了，他咬着羽毛笔的末端说， _我要娶莉莉·伊万斯。_

那时西里斯笑起来，对于一些女孩的大腿的长度，一些男孩的肩膀的宽度太着迷了，莱姆斯——

这很难，让你的身体重新生长，让你填满你自己的皮肤。

莱姆斯感觉就像他十二年前就失去了的家，也许还要更早一点，因为莱姆斯满身淤青和鲜血，向他保证了一些无法做到的事情。 _我必须去，西里斯，我必须。我会回来的。我保证。我会回来的。_

_相信我。_

_相信我，_ 他这么要求。在战争中一瞬间的软弱，在十月的末尾一瞬间的怀疑，西里斯想到了家人撒谎时的每一种方式。

想到他的弟弟说， _他们活该去死，西里斯。_

_至少，这一个不是。_

（他还留在从前，他知道。十二年后他将脸埋在莱姆斯肩膀上，说， _我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我爱你。_

即使是在我不相信你的时候。）

而现在，一条极其普通的街道上，一座极其平凡的房子里有一个女孩，头发和开门的女人是同样的颜色，他想问： _你到底有多恨他们，佩妮？你到底有多恨你的家人？_

（但是他知道这是件耻辱的事，十一岁的时候在一顶帽子底下将你的家庭用一个小小的，绝望的请求埋葬。一捧墓地的泥土撒进空荡荡的墓穴里。一个红色的领带取代了绿色。）

一抹金色从楼梯上下来，这些骨节和四肢在他的怀里，她感觉有点像是原谅，尽管他不知道为什么。

_“你好，西里斯！”_

他们曾今有一位家庭教师，一个暗棕色头发紧紧扎成发髻的年轻女人，她的魔杖和她的手指一般尖，她教他们历史和血脉以及他们应该知道的所有名字。但是她第一次说了 _麻瓜出身_ 而不是 _泥巴种_ ，西里斯知道了 _钻心咒_ 可以在数秒之内，数次眨眼之间，一句 _你敢哭，没用的男孩_ 中摧毁一个人。

泥巴种，她的母亲朝地上一个喘着气，扭动着，哽咽着道歉的女人恶狠狠地说， _他们就这德性。_

（在那之后，西里斯从他母亲那里学到了几课，但是他发誓，他 _发誓_ 当他的家庭教师尖叫的时候他在她脸上的看到了微笑。而那时，他想，是那位 _母亲_ 第一次成为某种恐怖的东西。）

那天晚上她拽着他，她的手很稳，她尖锐的指甲掐进他的皮肤； _尊卑有序，西里斯，每种生物都有他们应有的地位_ 。

但之后，在他被子底下，西里斯想到报纸上的那个女孩，照片上方印着失踪——

她也曾有过家。也许有个兄弟。就和他一样。

_下贱的东西，_ 她说， _不值得同情。_

一天晚上，黑暗中，莱姆斯说， _关于哈莉——_

有一会儿西里斯看着她，看着詹姆斯的四肢和莉莉的骨节，那一刻她楔在他们两个之间，将血脉像毯子一样拉在一起，给自己制造了一个全新的模样。

但是——

但是有些瞬间。

她走路很轻。

这件事本来不该多想，是不是？

一个小脚的女孩，一个瘦小的东西，从不制造过多声音。

但是——

（但是在他年轻的时候，他学到悄悄溜过比被注意到要好。保持安静比被听到要好。咬住你的舌头，减轻你的脚步——）

一天晚上，在黑暗中，莱姆斯说， _你觉得她还好吗？_

但是哈莉有着可以使胸腔破裂的笑容，她是照进戈德里克山谷的一小点阳光，是莉莉头发里干掉的蓝色涂料，是他在阿兹卡班待了十二年仍活着的唯一原因。

她必须没事，她 _必须_ 。

因为他离开过她。

（因为有一次，他告诉过他弟弟， _没事的，只用走上去，带上那顶帽子，只是分个类，好吗？有一堆脑袋，你知道的。但是没事的，雷古。_

 _没事的。_ ）

因为他在应该留下的时候离开了她，因为他在需要坚持握住，说， _那只是一个学院，只是一个名字_ 的时候放开了他弟弟的手。

因为曾经，十二年前，他曾选择为了他的目标去死——

在他应该选择为了她而 _活_ 的时候。

_她没事，莱姆斯，_ 他说，即使在他自己耳朵里这话都显得空洞。 _她是个掠夺者，不是吗？她没事。_

有时候，他想到佩妮，多数是在他们听到了一些故事，而哈莉在沙发上，他们之间睡着的时候；在她的脑袋垂在他的肩膀上，那头她不应该拥有的亮色头发在他视线之中。

他不知道如果面对他的弟弟他会做些什么，他对他说的最后一句话是： _好吧，雷古。那就去死吧。_

_至少，这个不怎么布莱克。_

他不知道佩妮对莉莉说的最后一句话是什么，他意识到。

他不知道她有没有照片。

（他想他知道他会怎么做，他会说，我很抱歉， _我很抱歉，我放弃了你。我应该坚持的，我应该更爱你的，_ 应该说， _没有什么比你组成家更重要的了，雷古勒斯，而我也组成了一个，真的。我找到了一些家人，在笑声和爱和战争里——我全靠自己找到了，三个男孩和一个女孩然后_ ——

然后——）

他想他会告诉雷古勒斯为一个目标去死很好，很崇高，但是为了一个人活下去……

为了一个人活下去是——

一张照片，立在院子中间一个小屋的地面上，

两个男人和一个女孩和一张照片，

痛苦地，绝望地，

充满了爱。


End file.
